


Рутинно

by Torry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Field Trip, Gen, High School, Missing Scene, Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torry/pseuds/Torry
Summary: Hесколько дней из жизни Питера.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Рутинно

**Author's Note:**

> Очень авторская пунктуация.

Питер со страданием на лице подцепил очередную стяжку пинцетом и потянул. Края раны немного стянулись. Еще три стежка и можно со спокойной совестью бинтовать бедро, которое к утру будет как новенькое, если не считать десятка стяжек, которые Питеру придется доставать из ноги прямо перед школой. 

В дверь ванной постучали. Тетя Мэй несколько обеспокоенно спросила, все ли с Питером в порядке. Тот постарался со всей возможной жизнерадостностью заверить, что с ним все замечательно, и он непременно вот-вот выйдет к ужину.

Когда Мэй ушла, Питер с облегчением выдохнул, убрал инструменты в чудовищных размеров аптечку и закрыл ноутбук, невежливо прерывая вещание очаровательной доктора-азиатки, которая вела видео-блог о том, как в чрезвычайных ситуациях делать хирургические операции. В том числе на себе самом. Питер был искренне благодарен и безымянной военной врачу, и самому интернету, где можно было найти инструкцию к чему угодно.

Подхватив аптечку и ноутбук, Питер максимально незаметно похромал прочь из ванной. Если тетя Мэй заметит его состояние, то его ждут гораздо большие проблемы, нежели поехавший с ножом из подворотни.

Наверное, ― размышлял Питер, ― есть своя ирония в том, что гнева Мэй я боюсь много больше, чем вооруженных мужчин. Может, это оттого, что раны и пулевые отверстия сходят менее, чем за месяц, а нервные клетки Мэй едва ли восстановятся в полном объеме.

Ужин прошел как обычно. Питер плел ерунду о стажировке у мистера Старка и долгожданном выходном с Недом и моделькой Тысячелетнего Сокола, которую они собирали всю ночь. Последнее было в принципе правдой. 

Питер, разве что, забыл упомянуть Уэйда, который модельку-то и припер, а потом полночи пытался убедить Неда с Питером отправиться в Канаду повторить подвиг Терри Фокса*. Под утро его забрала усталая после смены в клубе Несс, аккурат за полчаса до прихода родителей Неда, а последний потом полдня уточнял у Питера, когда в следующий раз к нему в гости придет всамделишный супергерой.

***

Питер опаздывал. Опять.

Мэй высадила его за квартал от школы, поскольку у нее самой времени было в обрез. Питер вцепился в лямки рюкзака, на ходу пожелал Мэй удачи и рванул в сторону школы. До начала классов оставалось менее трех минут, но Питера это волновало мало. Он привычным движением сиганул через забор, в считанные секунды преодолел расстояние до здания школы и заскочил в окно второго этажа, едва не доведя до инфаркта сухонькую миссис Джейсон, которая большими глазами наблюдала за столь самоубийственной гимнастикой.  
Питер состроил максимально сложное, но при этом дружелюбное лицо, изобразил руками нечто похожее на распальцовки и, произнеся загадочное для миссис Джейсон слово:  
― Паркур, ― скрылся за дверью ее же кабинета.

В класс он закономерно прибыл последним из учеников. Нед радостно приветствовал его стандартным вулканским приветствием, Флэш не менее стандартно прокомментировал это на весь кабинет:  
― Всратые задроты.

Стоит отдать одноклассникам Питера должное: большинство на реплику никак не отреагировало, часть привычно закатила глаза, часть оскорбилась (в основном любители Стар Трека), но пара смешков все же прозвучала.

Питер плюхнулся на свое место, приготовившись постигать биологию, в которой (спасибо часам в лабораториях мистера Старка) разбирался не хуже самой миссис Джейсон.  
Все было замечательно вплоть до пары физкультуры, где Питер с ужасом обнаружил, что его шорты кокетливо прикрывают лишь половину зашитой вечером раны. Он судорожно попытался придумать как бы ему избежать и пары, и не стать объектом внимания ювенальной юстиции. Потому что если синяки и царапины он еще может с горем пополам объяснить, то вот с нечеловеческой скоростью исцеляющиеся следы от пуль и ножей… В общем, Питеру срочно нужна была правдоподобная легенда.

Конечно, он позвонил мистеру Старку.

Конечно, мистер Старк согласился притвориться, что Питер кровь из носу нужен в лабораториях. Подозрительно жизнерадостный физрук потрепал Питера по голове, пробормотал что-то о его ненормально высоком уровне посещаемости и отпустил с миром. И кажется, совершенно не поверил в стажировку.

― То есть тебе не надоело, Паркер? Серьезно? ― Флэш был абсолютно не впечатлён. ― Ты уже полгода носишься с этой стажировкой. А доказательств никто не видел. Поэтому, завязывай пиздеть, Паркер, никто на твою сказочку уже не купится.

В раздевалке повисло солидарное молчание. 

Питер поморщился, но спорить не стал, а то опять выйдет как всегда. Самое обидное, Флэш был в чем-то даже прав, каждый раз, когда Питер был готов предоставить доказательство существования стажировки, либо обстоятельства в лицах Карен и Пятницы складывались не лучшим образом (и напоминали о подписанных Питером документах о гостайне), либо Питер сам все запарывал. Стоило только вспомнить тот фееричный случай, когда он привел часть класса в Башню, но забыл свой пропуск…

― Завали, Флэш, ― сказал Питер, просто чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать.  
Флэш презрительно закатил глаза и фыркнул в сторону подхватившего рюкзак и направившегося в сторону выхода Питера.

Тот даже не обернулся.

***

Как же все-таки удобно, ― размышлял Питер, осторожно добавляя очередной вирус в пробирку со своей кровью. ― Экспериментальный материал всегда при мне, причем в таких количествах, что еще на пяток докторских хватит. А если повезет, то и лекарство от рака можно случайно синтезировать…

Его кровь и прочие биологические материалы были действительно уникальными и ценными (на гонорары мистер Старк не скупился), особенно после того как Кэп отправился в Африку изображать из себя не то коммандос, не то сопротивленца.

Мистер Старк дал Питеру полный карт-бланш на исследования. Точнее, он сказал, «делай, что хочешь, только давай без убытков и человеческих жертв», но Питер подозревал, что это примерно одно и то же.

Ближе к ночи Питер выдохся. Он зашел к штатному врачу Мстителей, получил новую порцию медикаментов для аптечки и леденец и отчалил домой. Спать.

***

Был понедельник. Более точного времени Питер не мог припомнить при всем желании, потому что за выходные он проспал хорошо если минут сорок. Совмещать научную деятельность, подготовку к вступительным, еженощные патрули и дружеские посиделки с четой Уилсонов и Кейблом было непосильной задачей даже для сверхчеловека.

Когда посреди пары к ним зашел директор и начал вещать о великой чести, Питер поначалу даже не пытался сосредоточиться, но последние слова заставили его вынырнуть из предкоматозного состояния.

―… и поэтому, все дети выпускного класса с рейтингом выше, чем четыре целых семь десятых, смогут сами изнутри увидеть работу таких корпораций как Оскорп, SpaceX, Гугл и… ― на мгновение директор задержал дыхание, ― Старк Индастриз. Так как предложение последней было абсолютной неожиданностью, экскурсия будет в этот вторник. То есть завтра. В учебное время…

Последние его слова потонули в довольном гуле, когда Флэш радостно объявил:  
― И тогда мы посмотрим, есть у Паркера стажировка или нет. 

Все обернулись на него.

Питер осоловело заморгал, как сова, по случайности проснувшаяся в июньский полдень.

― Мне тоже чертовски интересно, ― ухмыльнулся директор.

На том и порешили.

***

Где-то на подступах к Башне Питер вспомнил, что не предупредил мистера Старка о том, что он сегодня будет в качестве гостя.

― Все будет окей, чувак, ― Нед одобряюще похлопал его по спине. ― В смысле, ты же и так там будешь работать, даже если вдруг опять не срастется… кстати, ты же взял пропуск?  
Питер обреченно кивнул. У Неда проснулось желание причинять добро, подозрительно похожее на материнский инстинкт наседки. 

Из автобуса они вышли строем и извилистыми путями подземной парковки добрались до вестибюля. 

Питер не без сочувствия заметил на лицах большинства работников тот тип ужаса, который посещает всякого здравомыслящего взрослого при виде толпы плохо организованных подростков.

Временные пропуска им выдавали целую вечность. Кто-то забыл сразу и айди, и права, кого-то не устроила фотография на суточном пропуске, но когда очередь дошла до Питера, тот потупился и протянул свой личный пропуск. С ним он мог попасть в любое помещение Башни, кроме разве что пентхауса мистера Старка и серверной. 

Женщина на пропускной внимательно посмотрела на Питера. Затем на пропуск. Снова на Питера. Ее недоверие было весьма объяснимым: она работала не первый год, всех обладателей подобных карточек знала в лицо и к сюрпризам в виде непонятных детей была не готова. После шести проверок (Питер был рад, что она не пыталась попробовать пропуск на зуб), его наконец-то пустили к остальным.

― Касательно маркетинга, Старк Индастриз считает своей целевой аудиторией не только платежеспособных людей среднего возраста, но и тех, кто не может себе позволить, к примеру, дорогие протезы или профессиональную аппаратуру. Благодаря субсидиям, выделяемым…

Питер очень старался не зевать. Тихая лаборантка-вынужденный-экскурсовод говорила крайне скучные вещи на грани слышимости и, кажется, сама не до конца понимала о чем стоит рассказывать. Старк Индастриз не нуждалась ни в презентации, ни в представлении. Одно название говорило само за себя, и Питер слабо представлял, кем надо быть и что надо пережить, чтобы отказаться от мечты стать частью компании.

В общем и целом, миссия была выполнена: Флэш и остальные, кажется, удовлетворились наличием у Питера именного пропуска, а сейчас старательно боролись с сонливостью и разглядывали все вокруг.

Где-то на сороковой минуте лекции чувствительный слух Питера уловил отдаленный разговор. Мистер Старк вновь препирался с Пеппер. Судя по тонам обоих, они были одинаково вымотанными и уставшими, недовольные прорвой работы и проблем, которые появились после незапланированной победы республиканцев на последних выборах.  
Удивительным было то, что голоса приближались, как будто…

― Нед, эй, Нед, тут сейчас будет мистер Старк и Пеппер, ― шепотом сообщил ему Питер.

― Гонишь, ― резко проснувшийся Нед уставился на него огромными глазами.

― Пеппер, детка, мы не можем так просто монополизировать общение с внеземным разумом, причем я говорю не только о Торе, НАСА сидит на голодном пайке с конца Холодной войны, они выебут нас без смазки, если только мы пошатнем их имидж… ― Мистер Старк резко замолчал, когда Пеппер прокашлялась и указала ему на толпу детей. Он с усталым ужасом оглядел гостей, скользнул по Питеру и. Вернулся к Питеру.

― Ребенок. ― Мистер Старк подошел ближе и указал на Питера пальцем. ― Ребенок, почему ты не в лаборатории?

― Я на экскурсии, мистер Старк, ― Питер постарался не выглядеть слишком довольным под шокированными взглядами одноклассников.

― На экскурсии он. А что ты тут не видел? А ну, марш к Беннеру, он тебя искал, ― мистер Старк ухватил Питера за плечо и подтолкнул в сторону двери. ― Давай-давай, и чтобы я тебя без дела больше не видел. 

― А что нужно сделать, чтобы стать интерном как Паркер, сэр? ― Сумел из себя выдавить Флэш.

― Быть чертовски удачливым сукиным сыном.

Последнее, что услышал Питер был удивительно честный ответ. 

***

Выяснилось, что доктор Беннер действительно его искал. А еще в лаборатории был основательно помятый Тор с ворохом историй и новостей.  
Кем бы ни был Питер, сколько бы ролей на себя не брал, он все равно прежде всего был семнадцатилетним мальчишкой, так что рассказы о космических приключениях пришлись ему по душе гораздо больше, чем какая-то там биохимия.

***

Засыпая, Питер твердо решил: однажды он напишет мемуары. И начинаться они будут так. «Запомните, дети, самые странные пауки водятся не в пустынях Австралии и не в джунглях Амазонии, их следует искать на бывших базах секретныx организаций Америки…»

_________________________________________  
*Канадец, с ампутированной из-за рака ногой пробежал почти половину Канады, чтобы привлечь внимание людей к проблеме рака.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана по заявке:  
> Класс Питера отправляется на экскурсию в Stark Industries


End file.
